Encantados
by Psicopatania
Summary: Ante las temibles circunstancias del ataque mundial de un virus aparentemente ta es la historia de dos amantes quienes buscaran la manera de poder estar juntos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ambos o para alguno de ellos. y he aquí cuando me planteo la pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que realmente harías con un solo un día de vida?...
1. Chapter 1

Diario de expedición

Bastaron solo 4 días para que el mundo entrara en caos, cada cuidad de cada país ya parecía un jardín de estatuas, la enfermedad seguía creciendo, la humanidad más enloquecía y entre que pasaban los días aún se buscaba la cura, una cura que cada vez parecía más remoto.

¿Qué harías con un solo día de vida?...

Es la pregunta que los pocos sobrevivientes en medio de la agonía. Una vez aparece la marca roja resplandeciente sobre tu pecho no hay vuelta atrás. El virus te consume poco a poco, como si congelara cada parte de tu cuerpo llegando a un punto en que dejas de moverte y te conviertes en una estatua viviente, aun no se sabe por qué o cómo fue que paso, al igual que seguimos sin tener una cura para regresar a la gente a la normalidad.

Una vez que estas encantado solo tienes la oportunidad de moverte por 24 horas antes de que el virus te consuma por completo.

Quienes contraen el virus se le conoce como "los encantados", ya que siguen a la espera de que alguien los desencanten de esta pesadilla... si es que a este paso logramos encontrar la cura para salvarlos.

Esta es la historia de dos amantes, ante tan difícil situación.


	2. Día 1

Día 1

Kise.

Desde el día en el que llegaron los agentes de seguridad a mitad de mi sesión de fotos, solo pasaba por mi mente una cosa, Aominecchi; después de escuchar las indicaciones para protegernos y tomar nuestras debidas precauciones ante el ataque del virus, mis pensamientos solo pedían por estar protegido en los fuertes brazos del moreno.

En el transcurso de mi regreso al departamento, todo parecía tan caótico, gente despidiéndose, llorando, gritando, diciendo sus últimas palabras, algunos corrían de un lado a otro tras saber la noticia, saqueos y lo más triste gente tratando de suicidarse, al saber que cada minuto de su tiempo era un atesorado momento o el simple hecho de haber contraído la enfermedad; cada que veía una de esas escenas mis sentimientos por querer ver Aominecchi aumentaban, el solo saber que está expuesto ahí afuera para proteger a otros, hacen que mis ansias de correr a verlo se intensifiquen.

Ya no puedo más estoy al punto de las lágrimas y solo ruego porque no contagie el virus.

Llego al departamento, está vacío, Aominecchi aún no llega a casa, trato de llamar a su celular... No contesta, mejor le envió un mensaje.

Voy a la cocina para prepararme un té, vuelvo a mirar mi pecho, hasta ahora sigo siendo normal; esto se está volviendo una psicosis. Tomo la taza me siento en el sillón prendo la tele para calmarme o por lo menos saber lo que está pasando.

Por momento dejo la taza casi vacía de té en la mesita de noche, siento mis ojos pesados después de haber llorado un largo rato, me recuesto en el sillón, nuevamente vuelvo a abrir mi celular en busca de algún mensaje.

Y nada...

-Aominecchi, ¿Dónde estás?- es lo último que logro decir antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

...

En eso tocan la puerta, y yo solo salgo corriendo con la esperanza de ver su rostro.

Aomine

Desde que salió la noticia, no he parado de trabajar, al parecer toda la gente se ha vuelto loca, al saber que no existe cura para esta enfermedad espeluznante. Como quisiera botar todo y volver a casa para encontrarme con Kise, estoy preocupado por él, no sé cómo esta y en donde está en este momento y espero que no esté en medio de este caos.

...

Ya casi termina el día y parece que no termina este terrible desastre de humanidad. Dan exactamente las 12 de la noche, mis compañeros y yo ya no podemos más.

El jefe de la policía por medio de los radios, nos dice que podemos retirarnos, no antes de decir estas últimas palabra "Chicos, siempre recuerde que la vida es muy difícil y más en estos momentos, donde la vida ya solo nos da solo 24 hrs de esperanza; así que váyanse, hagan lo que más aman hacer antes de que sea tarde." Después de eso todos quedamos en silencio, solo nos miramos y cada quien tomo camino; sabíamos que ya era demasiado tarde para nuestro jefe.

No quiero que sea demasiado tarde para mí, así que salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía para ver el hermoso rostro de mi querido Kise.

Kise

Al abrir la puerta estuve a punto de abalanzarme con mis brazos abiertos bien abiertos, pero algo me detuvo.


	3. Día 2

Día 2

 **Aomine.**

Creo llegare tarde a casa, correr es peligroso con tanta gente convertida en estatuas tapando el paso, es mejor prevenir caminando de manera segura, pero lenta; por ahora sigo sano, no tengo la marca. Solo espero que Kise no la tenga o no llegar demasiado tarde, no sé lo que haría si lo encontrara en ese estado.

 **Kise.**

En la entrada solo estaban parados Kiyoshi y Hanamiya, por coincidencias terminamos siendo vecinos hace un par de meses, en si nunca tuvimos contacto o cruzado palabra, hasta ahora.

Kiyoshi parecía algo desconcertado y al parecer su pareja solo lo acompañaba para relajarlo.

\- ¿Y Aomine? – dice Kiyoshi volteando adentro del departamento de manera desesperada.

\- Aun no regresa.- Agache la mira, volvía asentir la desesperación, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ya te enteraste?- Ahora se dirigió de manera exaltada preocupada, en ese instante me imagino la peor que le podía pasar a Aominecchi, sentía pequeñas lagrimas ya recorriendo mis mejillas.

\- N-no

\- Bueno antes de que empieces a lloriquear y que el idiota a mi lado empiece a empeorar las cosas, hay algo importante de que hablar...

\- ¡Es Kuroko!- Kiyoshi interrumpe con un grito a Hanamiya, este bufa mientras se lleva la mano a la frente.

Mis lágrimas se detienen, mi mirada ahora mira un punto al vacío, siento como si todo fuera más lento.

Hanamiya se da cuenta y me sostiene de mis hombros, mientras me mira fijamente.

-Sera mejor que pasemos y hablemos tranquilamente.- yo asiento con la cabeza, pero antes... Sé que será algo tonto porque ya tuvimos mucho tiempo de contacto, aunque es mejor estar prevenido ante esta situación.

-Antes de pasar, tendrán que mostrar su pecho; ambos asintieron y levantaron sus camisas, hasta ahora todo está normal.

Todos fuimos directo a la sala, donde me encontraba antes; volteo a ver el reloj y ahora son más de las 3 am, el celular suena. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras me dirijo a contestar.

 **Aomine**

-¡Kise!

-¡Aominecchi!- Escucho a mi amado gritar de alegría, aunque consecutivamente se escuchan sollozar.

\- Tranquilo amor, estoy bien.- Al parecer su respiración estaba más tranquila.-¿Todo está bien por allá?-

-S-sí, me encuentro en el departamento, llevo todo el día esperándote.

\- Lo sé y lo lamento, el trabajo me estaba consumiendo, trate de ir en auto pero es difícil, hay mucho vehículo obstaculizando en paso, por lo que voy a pie, vaya que vivimos lejos de la cuidad.- Es cuche su risa al otro lado del teléfono, el solo escucharlo reír me ha dado fuerza para seguir avanzando.- ya estoy cerca de nuestro hogar, pero antes de llegar tengo un asunto que hacer.

\- Espera, p-pero ¿Porque?, te necesito aquí con migo.- Se escuchaba a punto de las lágrimas, tenía que calmarlo.

-Cariño, bebe, solo voy a salvar a un amigo o por lo menos saber si se puede hacer algo; ya sabes es Tetsu.-

-¿Kurokocchi?- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más al fondo de la llamada escucho a alguien más con Kise, decía algo "dile al imbécil que no vaya" y a continuación alguien le hacía segunda "podría ser peligro".

\- ¿Quién está contigo?- La primera voz no la reconocía, pero la segunda se me hace familiar, pero la verdad es que no tengo la mejor memoria del mundo, si apenas me pude graduar de la escuela media.

 **Kise**

\- Es Kiyoshicchi y Hanamiyacchi, han venido para informarme exactamente algo sobre Kurokocchi.- Volteo a ver al par algo confundido - ¿y tú como sabes lo de Kurokocchi?

\- Kagami, me hablo hace un momento, si no fuera por su llamada no hubiera recordado que aun traía mi celular.

\- Eso es a lo que exactamente veníamos hablar, Kagami está muy alterado, tanto es su desesperación que no deja de hablarle a sus amigos más cercanos por ayuda, pero...- Lagrimas empezaron a correr por la cara de Kiyoshi

-Y es demasiado tarde para Kuroko

Al darme cuenta de la situación, intente advertirle a Aominecchi, pero la llamada se había cortado. Volví a marcar, pero el número sonaba fuera de servicio.


	4. Desesperación

Desesperación

 **Kise**

¡NOOOOO!, TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLO, DEJEME IR- Gritaba mientras Kiyoshi me sostenía con un fuerte abrazo de oso, Hanamiya trataba de traerme en razón, pero es imposible, no puedo dejar que aominecchi se contagie por culpa de Bakagami.

Realmente me duele el que Kurokocchi ya no pueda volver en sí, pero no quería perder lo que más amaba en el mundo y tal vez lo único que me quede ante esta tragedia.

¡Crack!

Siento mi cachete está ardiendo, Hanamiya me había golpeado muy fuerte, ahora entiendo porque todo mundo lo odia; es un maldito bastardo.

\- Cálmense de una maldita vez sacos de basura, sé que estamos en una situación difícil, sé que tu idiota novio tomo una decisión estúpida. Y estoy cansado de tratar de ser la maldita voz de sus cabezas impulsivas, pero...- toma un respiro para continuar y se relaja- Sé que ya no puedo retenerte más.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste zopenco, eres libre de ir a buscar a tu novio; mira sé que lo amas, la opción de que te quede aquí solo no es algo lindo; el que vengas con nosotros te hará sentir miserable y triste, y cualquiera de esas dos podría llevarte a la locura y la desesperación, por lo que la última opción es dejarte ir, la cual hará abrir nuevas posibilidades para ti. Y bueno...- agacho su cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado y cruzaba los brazos –Tal vez tan bien a haría lo mismo en tu lugar por la persona que amo.

Se veía sonrojado, aunque su cara mostraba tristeza tratándola de ocultar con enojo; así que lo abrase.

-Gracias.- Tal vez Hanamiya sea un maldito, pero realmente en esta situaciones es la mejor persona con quien se puede tratar.

Kiyoshi se uno al abrazo, mientras decía. –Hana-chan no pensé que podrías llegar tan lejos por mí.

-¿Quién dice que me refería a ti?- nos aparta aparente molesto del abrazo, ahora entiendo porque están juntos.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ¿Estarán ustedes bien?- Dije mientras empezaba a tomar las cosas necesarias para salir.

-Descuida mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro nada más importa, ¿Verdad Hana-chan?- No hubo respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya estaba en la salida del departamento – Entonces hasta luego, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme o tomar cualquier cosa del apartamento.- Solo dije eso y Salí corriendo.

A lo lejos pude escuchara ambos decir – ¡Buena suerte!

 **Aoimine**

Rayos, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?, maldito teléfono está totalmente descargado, ya que llegando a casa de Bakagami le pediré un cargador, para comunicarme con Kise mas tarde. Vaya necesito un buen descanso después de esto.

 **Kise**.

Ya es tarde, son la 4 de la mañana, lo bueno que había dormido todo la tarde, tengo energía suficiente para moverme rápido entre las estatuas vivientes, para llegar con Aominecchi.

Ha está ahora para decir verdad todo se veía terrorífico, realmente estamos viviendo una película de terror, y viendo cómo van las cosas, me hacían perder la esperanza, apenas han pasados dos días y gran parte de la cuidad ya están convertidos en estatuas, creo que en la televisión le decían que estaban "encantados", lo nombraron así por el juego de la infancia donde si te atrapaban te tenías que quedar quieto, hasta que alguien te salvara.

Bien, ya estoy cerca desde lejos podía ver aun la luz prendida del hogar de Kurokocchi, espero haber llegado antes que Aominecchi.

 **Aomine.**

Bueno ya estoy aquí.

Apenas mi dedo iba apretar el timbre, hasta que una mano me sostuvo con fuerza, volteé de manera brusca, y me encontré ahí con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, nos miramos mutuamente. Me percate que apenas podía respirar, parecía que había corrido desesperadamente por alcanzarme, pero aun así no me detuvo para hacer lo siguiente.

Con mi mano libre lo alcance para abrazarlo teniéndolo cerca de mí y poder tener nuestros rostros tan juntos que casi le podría dar un beso.

\- Como adoro volver a verte.- Junte mis labios con los suyos. Podría ser el fin del mundo pero nada evitarías el que yo besaras con pasión esos hermosos labios.

 **Kise**

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no solo por el haber corrido, si no el hecho de volver a sentir los ardientes labios del moreno. Sentía que ya nada me importaba en el mundo, hasta mi enojo por él se habían esfumado, por un momento estaba a punto de gritarle al idiota de Aomine por venir aquí sin pensar en el peligro en el que estaba expuesto, aunque bueno ahora los dos estábamos expuestos, no me sorprendería el que ya estuviéramos infectados.

Mi pasión por él estaba creciendo a tal grado que solo quería fundirme más en el cuerpo de Aoiminecchi, entre sus fuertes brazos y sus cálidos besos.

Ambos por fin nos separamos para tomar aire, nuestras miradas no podían despegarse de la otra, estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Un ruido fuerte hace que reaccionemos, el ruido provenía de la casa Kurokocchi, por consiguiente volvimos a mirarnos y nos percatamos que ambos ya teníamos la marca roja en nuestros pechos y los rayos del sol anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día.


	5. Una cita en el fin

Una cita en el fin.

 **Aomine**

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Kise, al verlo así no pude contenerme en derrama lágrimas. Lo abrace nuevamente a mi cuerpo, esta vez su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho, acaricie un poco sus cabellos, posteriormente recargue mi cabeza en la suya.

\- Amor, todo va estar bien, esta vez no te dejare solo.

Kise alzo su mirada, yo busque la manera de evitar este amargado momento, bese su frente y le regale una sonrisa para que mi bello ángel se tranquilizara. Me dolía verlo triste. Después de esto Kise también me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, tan resplandeciente como este sol naciente.

\- Daiki, será mejor que vayamos a ver a lo que venias.- Me encantaba cuando Kise me decía Daiki. Y bueno tiene razón, por lo menos debemos saber que ocurrí allá dentro para que nos arruinara el momento.

\- Jeje Si, iré primero para protegerte.- Bese su mejilla, me dirigí a la puerta.

Al abrir vimos todo aparente tranquilo, aun así saque mi arma y camine con cautela en la sala principal. El área está en orden, le indique a Kise que podía entrar. No se veía a ninguno de nuestros amigos por ningún lado, seguimos explorando hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Era muy tarde para los dos. Los encontramos recostados en la cama, Kuroko estaba sosteniendo el rosto de kagami, mostrando una sonrisa como si todo fuera a estar bien, mientras Kagami tenía una mirada triste. Kise volvió a soltarse en llanto, lo volví abrazar hasta que se calmara. Nunca supimos que fue lo que provoco el ruido.

Una vez calmado, me explico lo que había sucedido, fue una verdadera tragedia para kagami.

Salimos del lugar, sentía tristeza al ver lo sucedido a mis amigos, sabía que no podía perder más tiempo, y sabía que mis últimas horas solo las quería pasar con Ryota.

-Daiki.- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, y vaya que esta vez sonó tan seductora que no dudo en haberme puesto colorado.- ¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita?

-¿C-cita?- Bien me ha dejado vulnerable.

-Sí, una cita en el fin del mundo.

 **Kise**

Sabía que esto era un momento muy duro para ambos, el ver a nuestro amigos de ese modo, el hecho de que ya la calles estaban en total silencio y el que ahora ambos estábamos en esta situación, no existía marcha atrás y la lección que me dio lo que pudo ser un nuevo amigo, me han hecho ver que solo me quedan dos opciones; pasar nuestras horas ultimas horas lamentando todas estas desgracias o hacer los mejores momentos como si no existieran límites para nosotros.

-Nada mejor que pasar nuestro tiempo juntos, dándonos amor hasta olvidarnos del virus que habita en nosotros.

Aominecchi volvió a sonreírme, estaba a punto de volverme a besar pero lo detuve.

-¡HA A HA!, primero debemos alistarnos, no voy a salir contigo en tu uniforme de policía.

\- Vamos no seas así.- dijo poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-Eso sí que no, que pensara la gente estatua si nos ven así, creerán que me habrás arrestado.- Le lance una mirada coqueta.

Después de eso ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, nos abrazamos y con mi mano cerca de su rostro, deslice uno de mis dedos por su nariz.

\- Nos vemos en el parque en una hora.- Bese su mejilla y Salí corriendo. Voltee atrás y al parecer se había quedado ido – ¡NO LO OLVIDES!

\- Ahí estaré Amor mío.- Me guiño un ojo mientras me sonreía de modo galante. 

**Kise**

Sabía que esto era un momento muy duro para ambos, el ver a nuestro amigos de ese modo, el hecho de que ya la calles estaban en total silencio y el que ahora ambos estábamos en esta situación, no existía marcha atrás y la lección que me dio lo que pudo ser un nuevo amigo, me han hecho ver que solo me quedan dos opciones; pasar nuestras horas ultimas horas lamentando todas estas desgracias o hacer los mejores momentos como si no existieran límites para nosotros.

-Nada mejor que pasar nuestro tiempo juntos, dándonos amor hasta olvidarnos del virus que habita en nosotros.

Aominecchi volvió a sonreírme, estaba a punto de volverme a besar pero lo detuve.

-¡HA A HA!, primero debemos alistarnos, no voy a salir contigo en tu uniforme de policía.

\- Vamos no seas así.- dijo poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-Eso sí que no, que pensara la gente estatua si nos ven así, creerán que me habrás arrestado.- Le lance una mirada coqueta.

Después de eso ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, nos abrazamos y con mi mano cerca de su rostro, deslice uno de mis dedos por su nariz.

\- Nos vemos en el parque en una hora.- Bese su mejilla y Salí corriendo. Voltee atrás y al parecer se había quedado ido – ¡NO LO OLVIDES!

\- Ahí estaré Amor mío.- Me guiño un ojo mientras me sonreía de modo galante.

 _En el parque_

Llegue 5 min antes de lo acordado, me apresure en hacer todo lo necesario para la primera parte de la cita, me arregle con unos pantalones mezclilla, con una camiseta azul cielo, un zapato caqui y una chaqueta verde militar. Corrí a una tienda y tome un jugo, pan tostado, algunas frutas y un pay de fresas, además de no olvidar un mantel, todo en una hermosa canasta de supermercado.

Voltee a ver el lago, estaba hermoso, al parecer hoy es un día perfecto. Sentí como alguien tapaba mis ojos. No tenía dudas de quien era, reí y gire para encontrarme con sus ojos azules, tan azules que quisiera poder nadar en ellos.

\- ¡Ho! Daiki.- La verdad me había sorprendido, al ver lo bien que se veía ese día, llevaba unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta blanca y un saco azul como sus ojos con un degradado del color.- Juro que si hubiera más gente, estaría celoso por quienes te voltearan a ver.

\- Pero que cosas dices, Ryota.- Se sonrojo, ambos no pudimos evitar reír.

 **Aomine**

Lo vi, parado frente al lago, su belleza era tanta que resaltaba en el lugar. Parecía la mañana perfecta, al parecer Kise ya tenía todo planeado.

La mañana se llenó de carisias, besos, risas y promesas de amor. Ambos estábamos perdidos el uno por el otro, cada cosa que hacíamos era perfecta; el picnic, caminar por el parque, el paseo en bote, hasta alimentar a los patos fue algo divertido para los dos.

La mañana había pasado muy rápido, estaba seguro que ya era más de medio día y yo no podía dejar que Kise hiciera todo para los dos, así quera mi momento de hacer mi jugada. Nada mejor que ahora mientras estoy recostado en el regazo de mi amado y el me acaricia mis cabellos estando en la sombra del gran árbol.

\- Kise...

\- Si, Aominecchi

\- ¿Quisieras que este día sea aún más perfecto?

\- ¿Qué podría ser más perfecto, que el estar todo un día juntos?

\- Pues veras.- me levante para quedar sentado frente a él.- He estado guardando esto para nuestro aniversario, pero al parecer mis planes han sido arruinados.

Alce mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya. Tenía que ponerme serio ante este asunto.

\- Hemos pasado tantos años juntos, lleno de momentos como estos y no lo niego también de peleas, pero a pesar de todo siempre nos hemos mantenido juntos. Ya no sé qué podría ser mi vida sin ti, y sé que siempre te preocupas por mí por culpa de mi trabajo, como yo me pongo celoso por el tuyo y tus locas fans. Pero bueno a lo que quiero llegar es... el hecho que aun quisiera verte todos las mañanas despertar a mi lado con esa sonrisa que ilumina mi vida, y para eso te pediría; Ryota ¿Quisieras casarte con migo?

 **Kise**

Por un momento sentí mi corazón salir de mi pecho, al ori aominecchi con tan bellas palabra, no podía evitar llorar de alegría ante su proposición. No lo pensé más me arrojé a sus brazos, provocando que ambos rodáramos por el pasto.

-¡SI! Si, si, acepto.

-Entonces te veo en una hora en la iglesia del centro.- Dijo Aomine con un sonrisa triunfante.

-¿He?

-Vamos, ¿No me digas que el gran modelo Kise Ryota se quiere casar con esas fachas?- No esperaba que me aplicara la misma técnica.

\- Esta bien, te veo en una hora.- Beses sus labios tiernamente –Y te arrepentirás de haberme dicho eso, Daiki.

Nos levantamos y cada uno tomo su camino paralas preparaciones.

 _Iglesia_

 **Aomine**

Me encontraba nervioso, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo. Por suerte la iglesia estaba abierta, aunque no se encontraba más que gente convertida en piedra, por suerte unos estaban sentados y otros tenían la posición de estar rezando.

-Vaya publico el que tendremos el día de hoy.- Me dije par mí mismo, mientras me dirigía a mi posición el altar.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos de la hora acordada, mis nervios, subían y temía porque le hubiera pasado algo a mi amado Kise.

 **Kise**

Había dejado al tonto de Aominecchin con la boca abierta; se lo había advertido. Aunque bueno él no se quedaba atrás con ese esmoquin que favorecía a su fornida figura.

Camine como toda una novia hacia el altar. Hasta llegar junto al amor de mi vida.

-Bueno pasemos a lo bueno.- Ya iba a besarme, pero no podía permitir eso.

-Nada de eso, primero los Votos.- Sé que nos comía el tiempo, pero que era una boda sin los votos de amor.

-Está bien... Yo Aomine Daiki aceptó a Kise Ryota como mi esposo, jurando protegerlo, amarlo, consentirlo, sin que le falte nada en esta vida y en la vida futura y que con el fin llegue la esperanza de volver a estar juntos a pesar de la adversidad. Bien ahora te toca

\- Yo Kise Ryota juro ante este lugar, que te amo, sin importar lo que pase, siempre te amare, como en los momentos más difíciles de nuestra vida. Te prometo que el día en que este cataclismo, nunca separarme de tu lado, por esta razón acepto como mi esposo a Aomine Daiki.

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento, perdiéndonos en nuestras miradas.

-puede besar a la novia.- dijo Aominecchi en un susurro y nuestros labios se volvieron a reencontrar de una manera más apasionada.

 _La luna de miel_  
 **Aomine**  
Ya no queríamos perder más tiempo. Apenas entramos en la habitación que había preparado, ni préstamos atención a la cena y fuimos directo a la cama.

Llevaba todo el día deseando hacer esto, es más hubiera preferido coger como conejos todo este día hasta que llegara el momento de no poder volver hacerlo.

Cada vez me sentía más ardiendo, con los gemidos de Kise cerca de mi oreja y más cuando dice  
-Da-Daiki.

 **Kise**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciendo esto, perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio desde que entramos en esa puerta y no dejábamos de besarnos.  
Necesitaba un respiro y el también.  
Nos recostamos en la cama, viéndonos uno al otros, me rodeo en sus brazos.

-Te amo Ryota  
\- y yo te amo a ti Daiki.

Vimos los rayos del sol del nuevo día. Decidimos Salir al balcón y supimos que era el momento, cubierto en sabanas nos besamos por última vez, perpetuando para siempre este momento.

Esperemos algún día alguien nos salve de este hechizo. Porque partir de ahora estaremos "encantados."


End file.
